Buffs
Buffs are special effects that can be directly or indirectly applied to units. They can be activated during missions and events to aid players. Buff Items Buff items are collectible power-ups that activate certain buffs. The only way to obtain them is by collecting daily gifts. It is important to note that only one buff can be used at a time. Players must wait until the timer for the current buff runs out before being able to use another buff or the same one again. Another thing worth pointing out is that all buffs take effect immediately after being used. All buffs technically have about an extra two seconds of effect boosting before the timer shows up. Fury .]] Fury buff increases the damage of all human units currently on the battlefield. This buff lasts 22 seconds. It appears to be a bottle of whiskey. Affected units have an angry burning skull over their head and glow red, similarly to red aura enemies. The border of the screen will glow a faint red. All units affected will deal 100% more damage with all their regular attacks. The effect attaches to units permanently and will only disappear after their death. Fear is eliminated in buffed units, making it an excellent buff to use when units become scared facing huge swarms of enemies or when fear-inspiring units are presented on the battlefield. Fury does not apply to Bill when he fires his rifle or LMG. Fury also cannot be applied to rage abilities and to the fire pools some of them might create. Units who can set enemies on fire will not have an increase in the damage caused by the fire debuff. Units who explode or deal damage in any way on death will not deal extra damage (as stated before, fury disappears after dying). The grenades that Grenader or Queen utilize in their manual abilities cannot be boosted by fury either. The effect is not distributed to all active units at once but rather after very brief ticks. If there are more than 20 units on the battlefield, Fury will apply its effect to a few units immediately. It will then affect other units normally but with a much longer period between each tick. Extra Courage Extra Courage buff spawns additional courage packs on the battlefield. This buff lasts 22 seconds. It appears to be a water dispenser bottle. The border of the screen will glow a faint light blue. During this period, three courage packs each containing 10 courage, are dropped randomly on the battlefield. Upon activating the buff, a pack immediately appears. After 9 seconds, the second pack appears. After 10 seconds, the third and final pack appears, with 3 seconds left before the buff timer runs out. Like normally dropped courage packs, the packs from the buff will fade and soon disappear if not collected quickly enough. Energy Drink portrait under the effect of Energy Drink.]] Energy Drink buff decreases the unit preparation time of units while active. This buff lasts 13 seconds. It appears to be a labeled drink can. The recharge bar on unit portraits will glow a highly visible purple, better signaling their cooldown period. The border of the screen will glow a faint purple. Energy Drink will decrease unit preparation time by 50%, allowing for more units to be sent out or speed up units with particularly long preparation time. It should be noted that it only applies to the current amount of preparation time left. For example, Marine's 4-second cooldown will be decreased to 2 seconds if the buff was active for his entire cooldown period. If the buff was activated after one second of his cooldown (3 seconds), the remaining cooldown will only be 1.5 seconds. Trivia * The design of the Energy Drink buff, its logo, in particular, is similar to the real-world energy drink brand "Monster Energy." Just like the buff, certain types of energy drinks from the brand have a purple/pink colored version of their logo. * If the timer for the fury buff runs out and Glenn dies for the first time, he will lose the fury buff upon revival. As dying is the only way to lose fury, his first "death" still counts as a result. * After a mission is completed, the visual effects of fury will disappear on all units affected by it. However, the buff's damage boost will still be in effect. Category:Items Category:Game Mechanics